


Hammock-ed

by bananadeyu



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love kogyoul, M/M, and they're so cute, just fluff, kogyoul in a holiday, kogyoul is just so fluff, they're married, written in indonesian btw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananadeyu/pseuds/bananadeyu
Summary: Dalam bayangan Yein, staycation tiga hari akan ia dan Minsoo habiskan untuk bersantai, bergelung, dan bermalas-malasan di kamar. Di sore hari kedua, ia tidak bisa menemukan Minsoo dimanapun di dalam villa.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Hammock-ed

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my very first kogyoul/gyeolyoul fic.... I'm a bit nervoooous ;-; But, yea I finally, shamelessly, decided to post this writing in this platform. Please bear with my bad writing since I haven't written for a long time ;-;

Hammocked.

Yein bertelanjang kaki. Ia bahkan lupa dimana ia meletakkan sandal rumahnya. Bukan sandal rumah juga, sih, seharusnya. Karena, ia sering memakainya di sekitar halaman villa. Tapi, itu bukan jadi fokus utamanya sekarang.

Minsoo, Minsoo hilang.

Sedari tadi Yein bergelung dibawah selimut di kamarnya. Staycation di villa milik keluarga Minsoo tiga hari, dan Yein berencana untuk hanya berbaring di dalam kamar. Dalam bayangannya, di kamar ditemani oleh Minsoo. Tapi, Minsoo hilang. Entah, Yein merasa sudah hampir dua atau tiga jam ia tidak melihat Minsoo di sekitarnya. Yein baru saja menyadari… tapi, bagaimana bisa, ya, ia tidak sadar?

Yein mengambil langkah menyusuri seisi villa. Ia melangkah biasa. Bagi orang lain yang melihat, juga seperti pria 25 tahun dengan wajah seperti bayi sedang menyusuri kamar. Namun, ia terlihat benar-benar 20 tahunan. Tapi, lain hal jika Minsoo yang melihatnya, ia terlihat kecil, rapuh, dan halus. Yein bertanya-tanya, apakah Minsoo pernah merasa bosan merasa ingin memeluk Yein setiap kali melihatnya. Karena, Minsoo selalu terlepas kendali untuk tidak bergelayut atau memeluk Yein dari belakang. Tapi, sekarang kondisinya Minsoo tidak ada di sekitar. Tidak ada yang merengek untuk memeluk Yein dan Yein merasa kosong.

Saat itu pukul tiga sore. Matahari sudah tidak terik dan angin laut mulai berhembus kencang. Yein menuruni tangga dari lantai dua dan membuka pintu belakang. Hamparan tanah hijau hingga ke perbatasan pantai menyapa pandangan Yein. Villa itu bangunannya tidak besar, namun halamannya luas. Hampir mungkin untuk mengadakan pernikahan di halaman belakangnya. Tapi, untuk apa. Yein dan Minsoo kan sudah menikah.

Ada beranda di bagian paling belakang halaman. Berbatasan langsung dengan batu miring pendek yang memisahkan pasir pantai dengan tanah hijau. Hanya itu tempat yang belum Yein periksa. Dia yakin, sih, Minsoo pasti ada di sana. Dengan laptopnya, gitarnya, atau dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang ia buat sendiri--sementara Minsoo-nya tertidur di atas Hammock. Ada jalan setapak dari batu yang terbentang menyusuri halaman belakang. Yein melangkah di atasnya. Ah, iya. Yein juga membawa sepiring sayuran rebus di tangan kanannya. Waktu melewati dapur, ia teringat pada rebusan sayuran yang ia sengaja buat untuk cemilan. Ia memutuskan untuk membawanya. Kalaupun ternyata Minsoo tidak ada di beranda, ia akan duduk di sana dan makan. Aduh, baru membayangkan makan saja sudah membuat Yein bahagia.

Pandangan ke dalam beranda tadinya tertutup tiang dan dinding kayu. Namun sekarang, Yein dapat melihat ke dalam beranda. Terlihat kosong, tapi rasanya tidak. Jika dilihat saksama, tali hammock yang tergantung di dalam beranda sedikit menegang. Pandangan Yein berpindah. Bagian tubuh hammock itu sedikit menggembung. Oh, sudah, itu Minsoo di atas ayunan. Yein meletakkan piring sayurannya di atas meja. Tepat di sebelah cangkir kopi yang bersisa setengah dan terlihat sudah dingin.

“Minsoo?” Hanya angin semilir yang menjawab. Minsoo pasti tertidur.

Rencana Yein, ia akan berbincang sebentar dengan Minsoo tentang apapun, lalu menghabiskan cemilannya. Kemudian, kembali ke villa sebelum angin semakin kencang dan langit menggelap. Namun, sepertinya rencananya berubah. Ia mengambil selimut kecil dari nakas yang ada di beranda. Sebenarnya, Yein awalnya bingung kenapa Minsoo meletakkan selimut di sana. Ternyata, ada fungsinya. Selimut itu ia bentangkan di atas Minsoo yang sedang terlelap.

‘Nyenyak sekali…,’ gumam Yein. Ia mengusap rambut Minsoo, merapikannya karena beberapa bagian rambut Minsoo berantakan tertiup angin. Kemudian, kecupan tunggal ia bubuhkan di pucuk kepala si pangeran.

Sebenarnya, Yein sedikit khawatir. Angin yang berhembus kencang tidak baik untuk orang yang tertidur di luar. Namun, Yein lebih tidak ingin membangunkan Minsoo. Staycation mereka juga tujuannya untuk beristirahat dan Yein sangat tahu bahwa Minsoo benar-benar sibuk dan lelah seminggu ini. Tidur sebentar mungkin tidak masalah. Minsoo pasti lelah sekali dan ia butuh penyegaran.

Beranda itu sedikit lebih tinggi. Tepiannya berjarak setengah meter dari pasir pantai—setengah dari beranda itu berada di wilayah berpasir. Yein duduk di tepi—membelakangi ayunan dimana Minsoo berada—kakinya menggantung ke bawah dan diayun pelan. Ia bersandar ke sebuah beanbag yang diletakkan di belakangnya. Piring cemilan diambil, Yein makan sendiri. Lucu, jika orang melihat pasangan ini. Mereka menyukai sayuran, cukup konsisten menjalankan pola hidup sehat. Cemilan dari sayuran, Yein juga sering membuat olahan masakan yang sehat. Di rumah, ada pembakar makanan dengan angin panas yang konon katanya membuat masakan tidak berminyak. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka cukup nakal juga, sih. Minsoo terlalu menyukai kopi hitam, Yein juga senang kopi hitam. Mereka berdua kadang kencan ke sebuah bar di awal malam, meminum satu atau dua gelas alkohol. Terkadang menjadikannya sebagai challenge. Ssst, kadar toleransi alkohol Yein lebih baik daripada Minsoo. Tetapi, tidak banyak yang tahu karena Yein sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka minum. Wooseok—teman SMA Yein yang juga merupakan sepupu Minsoo tapi sekarang berstatus sebagai kakak ipar Yein—mengatakan Yein tidak memanfaatkan bakatnya dengan baik. Yein mendengus pelan ketika mengingatnya. Minum alkohol bisa merusak tenggorokan, Wooshin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama Yein tidak bertemu dengan Wooseok. Terakhir kali bertemu adalah sebelum Wooseok pergi bulan madu bersama Jinhyuk. Setelah itu, Yein dan Minsoo sama-sama sibuk. Bahkan untuk quality time berdua saja tidak sempat. Keadaan itu berlanjut bahkan setelah Jinhyuk dan Wooseok pulang dari bulan madunya. Yein sedikit rindu… sih. Tapi, aneh. Ketimbang rindu kepada Jinhyuk—yang notabennya adalah kakaknya—Yein lebih ingin bertemu dengan Wooseok. Lucu, ketika membayangkan Yein bertemu dengan Minsoo di sebuah shelter hewan di tepi Seoul, berkenalan dekat, berhubungan asmara, lalu baru mengetahui bahwa Minsoo adalah sepupu Wooseok, teman baiknya. Lebih lucu lagi ketika usaha Dog Café milik Yein dan Minsoo menjadi tempat pertama kali Wooseok dan Jinhyuk berkenalan, dan berujung dengan pernikahan. Dunia itu sempit, kutipan itu tidak salah. Setidaknya bagi Yein.

Yein terlalu tenggelam dalam perjalanan memorinya, hingga tidak menyadari hammock di belakangnya berayun pelan. Manusia di atasnya menggeliat, pun Yein tidak sadar. Padahal, biasanya seminim apapun gerakan yang dibuat Minsoo, ia akan menyadari.

“Yein,” Minsoo memanggil dengan suara parau. Masih terdengar Indah, sih. Apalagi itu Minsoo.

Yein menoleh cepat, ujung wortel rebus masih terlihat berada di mulutnya. Minsoo tertawa pelan. Aduh, Yein itu kenapa tidak pernah terlihat tidak gemas di matanya. Di ujung tawanya, Minsoo masih memajang senyum layu. Dia masih setengah terbangun, sebenarnya. Tapi, kantuk tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan pancaran kegemasan Yein di benaknya. Minsoo mengeliat pelan, menaikkan sandaran tubuhnya sehingga posisinya setengah duduk.

Yein beranjak. Meninggalkan piring cemilan di tepi beranda. Ia menghampiri Minsoo di atas hammock-nya. “Mau naik.” Random sekali permintaannya.

Minsoo merentangkan tangan. Yein menaiki hammock yang sebenarnya sempit untuk berdua, namun kuat untuk menahan beban berdua. Untung Yein kecil. Ia menaiki hammock dengan berhati-hati, karena—sigh, hammock itu terus bergerak. Minsoo memegang tangannya, dan Yein berhasil menaiki hammock itu. Secara literalnya, sih, menaiki hammock dan menaiki Minsoo. Ia rebahan tengkurap di atas Minsoo. Kepalanya tepat bersandar di dada Minsoo. Ya, dia mendengar suara detak jantung Minsoo. Normal, kan. Justru aneh jika dia tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi, ia tau sebenarnya detak jantung manusia tidak sebrutal detak jantung Minsoo sekarang. Yein suka. Yein suka ketika mengetahui Minsoo-nya tidak pernah berubah bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil seperti gemuruh di jantungnya setiap Yein berada di dekatnya. Di sisi lain, Minsoo juga tahu Yein dapat mendengar jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Minsoo pun suka. Ia suka ketika Yein mengetahui bahwa dirinya dicintai. Terkadang, insekuritas Yein-nya itu cukup tinggi dan untuk mengatasinya hanyalah dengan perlakuan kecil yang hangat untuk meyakinkan Yein bahwa ia berharga. Lengkap. Mereka lengkap dan melengkapi.

Minsoo menumpu dagunya di pucuk kepala Yein. Ia dapat merasakan tekstur rambut Yein yang sedikit kasar. Yein baru saja ngebleach rambutnya. Ingin mengganti warna, katanya. Sebenarnya Minsoo mau melarang. Karena, rambut Yein mudah rusak dan kulit kepalanya akan rusak jika salah perawatan. Pasti sakit. Tapi, Yein meyakinkannya kalau ia hanya akan memutihkan rambutnya hingga berwarna kekuningan, lalu mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna dark gold. Minsoo mengiyakan dengan syarat tidak boleh banyak bleach. Rambut Yein ternyata jauh lebih sensitif daripada sebelumnya. Kemarin, ia baru satu kali memutihkan rambut dan ternyata kerusakannya cukup parah. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan sejenak rambutnya sebelum diwarnai. Efeknya, rambutnya menjadi cukup kasar dan sulit diatur.

Peduli apa dengan rambut, Minsoo mengecupi pelan sebanyak mungkin tempat yang terjangkau di pucuk kepala Yein. Mengendusi rambut Yein yang sebenarnya belum mandi sejak tadi pagi. Tapi, entah kenapa, ia nyaman-nyaman saja. Kedua lengannya dengan fit mendekap Yein yang berbaring di atasnya. Mereka berdua menatap kearah lautan luas. Ada satu pulau kecil tak jauh di seberang. Entah siapa yang punya. Minsoo pernah bercanda akan membeli pulau itu suatu hari. Bercanda yang sebenarnya diamini oleh Minsoo. Bukannya seru, memiliki pulau pribadi di mana hanya ada dia dan Yein di sana—mungkin dengan anak-anak mereka nanti. Sepi, tapi Minsoo menyukai ide itu.

Yein paham mengapa Minsoo bisa tertidur di hammock. Matanya sendiri memberat. Suasananya sangat nyaman. Angin yang meniup-niup anak rambutnya, udara yang hangat namun sejuk, ditambah dengan lengan Minsoo di sekitar dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan salah satu telapak tangan Minsoo—entah yang kanan atau yang kiri—mengusap punggungnya. Suka sekali.

“Tadi, aku kira, aku ditinggal sendirian,” cicit Yein pelan. Suara berwarna tinggi khas milik Yein terdengar layu. Minsoo tahu, Yein mengantuk. Siapa yang tahan kantuk di suasana seperti itu. Bahkan tadi Minsoo, dengan secangkir kopi hitamnya pun kalah.

Minsoo terkekeh pelan. “Masa aku tega?” balas Minsoo sambil merapikan anak rambut Yein yang tertiup angin.

“Habisnya, aku cari dimana-mana, kamu gak ada,” gerutu Yein. Ia mengusakkan wajah di kaus yang Minsoo kenakan. Seperti anak kelinci yang… mengantuk.

“Yein, ngantuk? Kalau mau bobo, ayo ke dalam? Nanti makin dingin, kamu sakit.” Minsoo menepuk pelan punggung bawah Yein. Ia terlalu hafal. Yein mudah sakit, bahkan hanya karena berenang di sore hari ketika suasana sedang dingin atau ketika mereka menempuh perjalanan mobil dari Wando-gun ke Seoul. Ya, memang jauh, sih. Tapi, intinya Yein mudah sakit dan Minsoo benci melihat Yein sakit.

Yein menggeleng. “Aku ga bobo, kok. Mau di sini,” gumamnya. Wajahnya sepenuhnya terbenam di dada Minsoo. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang meracau. Tapi lucunya, Minsoo paham.

Minsoo tersenyum lembut. Tangannya sibuk meraih selimut yang tadi berada di atasnya dan ia pindahkan untuk menutupi separuh tubuh Yein. Dirapikannya dan ia pastikan selimut itu melindungi Yein. Tangannya kemudian terus menepuk pelan bagian tubuh belakang Yein dengan tujuan untuk membuat Yein nyaman.

Mereka diselimuti hening. Tidak, mereka dikelilingi suara deru angin yang semakin lama semakin meningkat frekuensinya. Pucuk pohon palem yang terletak di bibir pantai berayun kesana kemari. Matahari mulai terlihat semakin oranye—kebetulan, beranda itu menghadap ke barat. Beberapa burung yang sering terlihat di pantai terlihat terbang dan pergi. Ombak semakin naik, karena di awal malam air akan pasang. Sesederhana itu vista yang terpajang, namun dapat membuat dua hati mendapat ketenangan. Bahkan, suasana hening tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar mampu membuat baik Minsoo ataupun Yein merasa tidak ingin jauh dari satu sama lain. Sore itu sempurna.

Yah, mungkin sempurna dan sendu. Namun, tidak sampai—

“Minsoo, pernah kepikiran buat pelihara llama, gak?”

Aduh, Yein.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me up on twitter @kmssyi and please kindly give me feedback ;-; pssstt, I need a lotta friends in this community ;-;


End file.
